Artemis and Kitty
by WeaslyTwin3Some
Summary: What happens when Artemis Fowl II and his buisness partner Kitty find that the are hidding the same secret? When they go to Haven for Foaly's wedding, will they be able to contuinue to work together?
1. Chapter 1

_This is what happens when I let my mind go free after reading Artemis Fowl. Time Paradox has no effect on this story, so it doesnt matter if you haven't read it._

_Disclaimer: I own only the plotline and a few random characters. Nothing else._

* * *

_Now THIS is interesting. _I was sitting in my chair to the right of the seat at the head of the table, trying not to laugh as my partner scared the head of relations for our company 'LEP Inc'. The name was amusing to me, but for reasons no one but myself and a few friends would understand. As the man practically ran out of the room, I had to turn so no one would see the grin I couldn't hide.

"Will you get me a cup of coffee? I'm afraid that if I get up I'll start yelling again." My partner was slumped over in his chair, and hand covering his eyes.

"You might try not scaring him next time." I told him, the disapproval in my voice marred by my giggles. "We can't afford to try to find someone else with his skill."

"I know Kitty." He sighed, using a nickname only he and my bodyguard/best friend was allowed to use. "I'm just angry he messed this up for us. Now we have to go over there to deal with it ourselves. Something I was REALLY hoping to avoid." He spun his chair around and leaned back so his head was leaning over the back of his chair and I could see both of his eyes. I'd never admit this to him, but I loved his mismatched eyes. The bright blue one was the exact color of the sky outside our window on a sunny day, and the hazel eye was the color of tree bark on the trees in my private garden. Together they VERY nicely set of his raven black hair and slightly secretive smile.

"Come on Artemis, I know you were just DYING to attend that ball next week" I teased. "Now I don't have to work on blackmailing you into going." Another giggle escaped my mouth, only to stop when my long, light brown hair got stuck on my lip gloss. Man how I hated long hair, but it had to be done if I ever wanted to go out in public. I was the face of the company and Artemis Fowl II was the brains. We worked well together business-wise over the last few years.

"Ugh!" He moaned. "Just great. Now I have to go if we want this merger to happen." He stood up at looked straight into my eyes. "You'll go with me right? You wouldn't send me to endure it alone would you? You can't be that cruel." He face changed into the smile that had me, and most of the female workers, in love with him.

"Sure." I told him, cursing myself for letting my voice get squeaky on me.

"Now, before I get too depressed about this torture I'm soon to endure, why don't you fill me in with the new data about our new night vision product?"

I sighed and began digging out the papers I needed.

* * *

The door bell rang, and I sent Juliet to answer it. I grabbed my bags and wrestled them out the door of my bed chambers, (I love calling my bedroom bed chambers. It's so mid-evil) and down to the front room. I was wearing a t-shirt that was only a _bit_ tight and some low ridding blue jeans. I saw my choice was a good one when I walked into the living room after dumping my suitcases by the door, and saw that Artemis was unable to take his eyes off me. He was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt so he wouldn't be uncomfortable on the plane.

"Uh..." He coughed, trying to clear his throat. "What happened to your hair?" He asked.

I reached up to touch my blond shoulder length hair, tied up in a way to keep it from bothering me if I fell asleep on the plane. "Is something wrong with it?" I thought it looked alright. I worked on it for an hour.

"No nothing's wrong. I just wondered why you changed it. I liked your old hair color."

I laughed; glad that's all that was wrong. "I didn't. I always change it when I go outside the house and don't want to be bothered by hundreds of people trying to get my autograph. I thought you wanted to make it through the airport as quickly as possible." I giggled at the memory of the look on his face when I told him we would have to wait for two hours between flights on our way to Paris. "I'll change it back to normal later." I turned to hide the fact that I didn't want to change my hair back to the length it was when I was on business.

He coughed again. "Well, that's good than. Are you ready to go?"

"Nothing to wait on me for. Let's get going." I led the way to where the front door was being held open by a butler while a couple of footmen were trying to fit my bags through the doorway.

"Why so many bags Katherine?" asked Butler, Artemis's bodyguard, and Juliet's older brother. "You packed enough for us all."

"Butler, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kitty like the others? And for your information, I plan to enjoy Paris. I want to be able to dress the way I want without everybody recognizing me. My clothes would give me away here."

"How exactly does that work?" Artemis asked. "How could clothes do so much?"

I shrugged. "No one else has a wardrobe like mine around here. If I wore the clothes I wanted, I wouldn't be able to blend in with everyone." I ignored Juliet's giggles at my explanation. She knew exactly what I meant. Ireland was a pretty conservative place, and I was anything but.

"I'd ask you to explain," Stated Artemis with a quick glance at his watch, "but I'm afraid we're going to be late.

The ride to the airport was uneventful, as was the plane rides to Paris. Nothing interesting happened until we reached our hotel suite.

I had expected two separate suites, but instead we had one with four separated bedrooms and two bathrooms. The entire suite was painted gold with furniture in a slightly darker color. There was even a private courtyard outside two of the rooms, complete with a hot tub. I hoped I was getting one of the rooms that led straight outside.

"Room assignments!" Called Juliet. "I've got the room with the window facing the highway, and Butler's got the room near the door." She pointed to the room closest to where we stood and the room down the hall a bit. I was happy I got the room with hot tub access, and then I realized what that meant. Juliet didn't take long to prove my suspicions. "Kitty, you and Artemis have the rooms at the end of the hall and the bathroom between them. The courtyard leads out from them both." She grabbed her bags and started off towards her room, Butler doing the same. "You might want to hurry if you don't want to be late for dinner." She called over her shoulder.

"Dinner?" I asked, turning to look at Artemis. I didn't remember making any plans for dinner.

"I've made reservations at a local restaurant for tonight." He grinned widely at me as he noticed the confusion on my face. "You did say you wanted to try the local food didn't you?"

"I did, but you didn't have to do this for me. I would have been happy with room service."

"It's no problem. Someone was telling me the food there was great anyway." He grabbed his one bag and motioned for me to lead the way. I tried to quickly drag my bags down the hall, but they were suddenly snatched out of my hands. I turned to see Artemis carrying them down the hall as if they didn't weigh as much as they did. (Hey, I packed those bags. I knew what was in them, and, trust me, they weren't light.) He put them down on my bed and started to leave as I bent over to start unpacking, but I heard him pause at the door. I straightened to see if he needed something. I was surprised to see him quickly look up at my face, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Wear something formal." He quickly stuttered before closing the door and leaving. I turned back to my bag, trying to figure out why his attitude changed so quickly.

As I was pulling out the dress I was going to wear that night, when I figured it out. Had he been checking out my ass? It was they only reasonable explanation for his quickly uttered voice and his blush.

_Awesome_

I smiled widely as I dressed for the evening and made plans for later.

* * *

_If I get some reviews, I'll continue. Otherwise I'll just leave it with an unsatisfying ending. REVIEW!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_dc: I own only plot and a few random characters._

_

* * *

_

_The restaurant was located at the top of the Eiffel Tower._

I was thrilled. I couldn't wait until the elevator reached the right floor. When we reached the lobby of the restaurant, the host stuttered when he saw my dress. It was flattering, but not nearly as flattering as Artemis's reaction.

When I had walked out to where everyone was waiting, Artemis stopped breathing for a minute.

I'd chosen to wear my favorite dark green dress with the silver flames embroidered onto it. It was floor length, covering my two-inch heels, with the back barely covering my butt. The top was a halter that had very deep V-neck cut to it. The sight of cleavage had Artemis tongue-tied, and I kept catching him ogling my chest in the limo on the way over.

The host of the restaurant led us through the main dining room, and, to my surprise, another elevator. When to doors opened again, the night air rushed to meet us. We were standing in a round room that seemed to be made of glass; two tables were separated by a thick curtain. Artemis led me over to the table farther away from the door, and I was only vaguely aware of Butler and Juliet taking seats at the other table. A waiter took our orders and left, closing the curtain on his way. I stared at the view the glass walls provided, mystified by the lights.

"Do you like it?" Artemis asked as soon as we were alone.

"I love it." I answered truthfully. "It's so beautiful."

Dinner was spent talking about our childhoods and what we thought about having a body guard following us everywhere.

After the diner dishes were taken away and desert was ordered, I got up to go stare out the window. Artemis came up with me, and stood next to me. We watched the movements of the city in silence for a few moments.

"I'm glad you're here Kitty." He said suddenly. I turned to see him staring intently into my eyes. We were standing much closer than I thought.

"I'm glad I'm here too." The words sounded lame, even to my own ears. I was about to say something a bit more intelligent, but soon I couldn't even remember why I would want to, for his lips were now pressed tightly to my own.

After a moment's hesitation, I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled myself closer to him until my chest was pressed up against his. His hands came to rest on my hips as he deepened the kiss; my hands began to tangle into his hair, trying to prevent him from pulling away as his tongue danced around my own. I sighed into his mouth and pulled myself closer to him.

He pulled away gently, lightly chuckling when my mouth automatically became a pout, and pulled me with him as he walked towards a bench sitting on the side of the room. He sat down and pulled me into his lap before picking up where he left off in regards to ravishing my tongue with his.

I always thought I understood Artemis's personality. He always treated women like high-class ladies, so it was a shock when his hands suddenly started moving up toward the front of my dress and started to lightly drag across the skin left bare by my neckline. I shuddered as they slowly dipped under the fabric and cupped the flesh he found. My breathing became moans of pleasure as he started to lightly knead my breasts. I was in heaven as one hand slowly slid up toward the tie at the back of my neck, intent on gaining better access, when the worst possible thing happened.

The bracelet around my left hand began to vibrate as the ring on his right hand did the same.

I pulled away to find an excuse to leave for a moment when I heard a new voice behind me. I turned to find a good friend of mine, Captain Holly Short, sitting on the table where we had been eating.

"Holly!" I called, jumping up to embrace her little frame, but I stopped suddenly when I realized that Artemis was still here. I turned to attempt to explain Holly's two-and-a-half foot frame and pointed ears, but instead of looking shocked, he looked angry. Not at me, but at Holly.

"You had to pick NOW Holly? Why didn't you warn me you were coming to visit?" He asked the regret that we were interrupted clear in his voice.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled, my sight switching between the two of them. "Am I imaging things, or have I just gone crazy? How do you to know each other?" I REALLY hoped I wasn't imaging things.

"Wait. YOU know Holly?" This time the question was directed at me, the shock plain in his voice. "Holly, what's going on?"

"I thought you two knew." She tilted her head as she watched us. "You spend so much time together; I thought you guys would figure it out eventually, in fact, I thought you already figured out that you were both involved in the world below your feet." She laughed, almost falling off the table. "Foaly and I thought you already knew. You talk about each other constantly when you're talking to us."

"Wait, you know Foaly too? When will this end?" I collapsed into a chair nearby and closed my eyes. "Come on Kitty." I told myself. "Time to wake up."

"If you're dreaming, than so am I." He walked over and pulled me to my feet. He took me back over to the bench and had me sit on his lap again. I tried to struggle, but he wrapped one arm around my waist and I soon gave up. I turned to face Holly, my face a bit red.

"Why are you here Holly? Nothing's wrong I hope."

"No nothing like that. I have good news. Foaly's getting married!"

"Really? When?" Artemis sounded as shocked as I felt.

"Not for another month, but Casey wants Kitty there to help plan." Holly informed us, causing me to squirm. I loved planning weddings. "Foaly also wanted Artemis, Butler, and Juliet there to keep him sane."

I groaned. "Butler and Juliet know too? Will this ever end?" I was pretty miffed about not figuring everything out earlier. More at myself than anyone else.

"I haven't met this Casey. What's she like?" Artemis seemed to be enjoying himself. "She must be something to catch Foaly's eye."

"Kitty knows her better than I do. You should ask her for the story." Holly jumped off the table and started to stretch. "I've got to be going. I just wanted to deliver the news and to give you this." She reached over and dropped a few gold coins into my hand. "I want to get that necklace we were looking at the last time I came to visit as a wedding gift. Casey seems to be a jewelry kind of person. Do you remember it?"

"I do. When are they expecting us?" I tucked the coins into a handkerchief from my purse so I wouldn't lose them.

"They're sending that special pod up for you at the Paris site in three days. You'll most likely be underground for a couple of weeks, so you both might want to make arrangements with the office." Holly floated up and shimmered out of sight. "I'll see you soon!" She called as her flight suit took her away.

"Whoever this Casey is, I'm sure she'll have a wonderful wedding." I could hear the chuckles in Artemis's voice. "How many centaurs can say they had four human attend?"

* * *

_Without reviews, I won't go past chapter 3._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"_Artemis._ Stop it. We're in an elevator." I was trying to push Artemis away from where he was kissing my neck. After Holly left, we quickly got back to when we had left off earlier, but the waiter came back before he actually untied my dress.

"Why Kitty?" He wasn't giving up. He had my arms pinned to my sides. "People make out in elevators all the time. Why can't we?"

"Because other people don't have very attentive bodyguards in the elevator with them. Bodyguards listening to every word they say." This caused Juliet to laugh loudly and, to my immense amusement, caused Butler to blush. Artemis saw this as well and laughed, unpinning my arms, but keeping one arm firmly around my waist.

"Later." He whispered in my ear. I shivered at the implications. His hand didn't leave my waist until we were standing outside my room.

"Meet me in the hot tub in an hour?" He asked.

"Sure" I whispered back. As I turned to leave, he grabbed my butt. I turned back to face him, but he had already turned toward his room. I walked into my room, shaking my head, and thinking about how much I liked this new Artemis.

* * *

I dashed into the bathroom to change. After pulling out four or five suits, I decided on my black punk bikini. The top was a halter, and the straps were studded. The bottoms were short shorts, with a studded belt.

Sitting down on the stool before the mirror, I started on my hair.

I sighed as the pins holding my business wig came loose, revealing my original hair cut. It was cut into a short pixie cut, golden brown in color. I ran a brush through the short locks quickly, and then decided it looked sexier a little messed up.

Next I took my contacts out, deciding that I wouldn't want the film obscuring my eye sight, and unwrapped the bandage I had made specially for me from around my ankle. After a last quick look in the mirror at my hair and silted eyes, I grabbed a towel and walked out the door to where Artemis was already waiting.

"Hey there." I called out to him. I laid my towel out on a chair and eased myself into the steaming water. I sighed as I submerged myself to the neck.

"Hello." He stated simply, and for some reason turned back towards facing the direction of our rooms. His sudden distance-ness bothered me. I wondered what I had done wrong. Did I guess the meaning behind his words wrong? I didn't think so. What could it be? Maybe I could get him to tell me.

"Do you like the hotel?"

"Yes, it's a very well-run establishment." He never even looked my way.

"Is something wrong?" I was starting to get worried now.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone." Waiting for someone? Wasn't he waiting on me? I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. My mind was going through everything that had happened that night, trying to figure out what had happened.

As soon as I figured it out, I couldn't stop the giggles from escaping. They grew in volume until Artemis was facing me.

"May I ask what's so funny?" my giggling only grew in volume.

"You are."

"Why am I so amusing?" He was starting to sound angry, which sent me off into fresh laughter.

As soon as I calmed down enough to answer without giggling again, I asked, "Do you not recognize me Artemis? You forgot about me pretty quickly." The confused look on his face sent me into giggles yet again. I was afraid I would never stop.

"Forgot… who?" He stared into my face for a few minutes, and then gasped. "Kitty? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"But... what happened to…?" he asked before laughing himself. "I thought I had been through all the surprises I was going to have today. Is there another change coming, or is this how you normally look?"

"Well, normally, I'm dressed up for work." I turned so I could put one leg on the seat next to me and put the other on top. The position allowed the tattoo of a dragon in flight that was wrapped around my ankle showed clearly. I saw his eyes lock onto it and his hand twitch as if he wanted to trace it with his fingers. "There is one more, but I figured you might not recognize me if I bothered with it." Another giggle escaped my mouth. "But then, I also figured you would recognize this way."

"Now I'm interested." Artemis stood up and walked over to where I sat, and pulled me into his arms. "Is that something I'll get to see?"

I pulled my self away, and grabbed my towel. I started scrubbing the water off my left arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to see?" I placed my towel back and placed the ring finger of my right hand just above my left wrist. "I don't have to show you if you don't want me too."

"No. I want to see. Knowing you, it's going to be the last thing I expect."

Closing my eyes, I use my right hand to trace a complicated pattern up my left arm; triggering special sensors embed into my arm. I could feel the shape of my face changing as I did so.

Behind me, I heard Artemis gasp, and knowing what he was seeing, I didn't blame him. I opened my eyes to check my reflection in the mirrored door. I was satisfied with how my face no longer looked human. There was now a slight point to my ears and teeth, and my eyes were slanted. I appreciated how my face was a cross between human, elf, and dragon. I made me feel as if my face showed who I really was.

I turned back to see what Artemis thought, and I was pleased to see that his mouth was gapping open in astonishment.

"How did you…?" he started, "Never mind. I ask again later."

Before I could ask what he meant by 'later', I was cut off by his mouth being pressed to mine. I melted into his embrace, shivering as his hands roved over the skin my bathing suit left bare. I moaned as one arm tightened around my waist and the other reached upward and tugged the tie to my top loose. I gasped as he snatched me into his arms, and, without breaking the kiss, carried me into my room and laid me across the bed, following me down.

* * *

He pulled back and finished the job of removing my top. He flung it across the room, and then turned to stare down at me. If he had been anyone else, I would have pulled him down to me to keeping him from doing what Artemis was now, I was always too embarrassed, but with Artemis it was different. As he eyed everything he could see, I felt beautiful. The look on his face told me that he wanted to look forever. I wouldn't let him though; I was getting hotter by the second.

"Artemis…" I gasped. "Please… I need you inside me now." I tried to pull him down to where I was waiting, but he denied me the right.

"Not yet. You still have your bottoms."

"So do you." I pointed out, reaching down to fix that fact. He stood up and did it himself, removing mine as well. He came back onto the bed, but instead of positioning himself above me, he lay on his side and pulled me toward him. He wrapped his arms around me as I did the same with mine. He rested his hand lightly on one of my hips; his face was only an inch away from mine.

We sat in silence for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes. He raised the hand from my hip and brought it to my face, caressing it softly, before pressing his lips softly to mine again. As the kiss grew more and more heated, his hand moved to gently move down my arm to my hip, and down my leg, which he grabbed and hitched my knee around his waist, before moving back up to my face. He pulled back when I giggled. He stared down at me before rolling us over so he was on top.

He didn't kiss me again as he entered me, both of us gasping. I watched as he moved, slowly at first, than faster. Our eyes never left the other's as we approached that peak of passion we were fast approaching. He watched as I toppled over that last crest, even as he did the same. I screamed as we collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavy, and eyes unfocused.

Our blissful rest only lasted a minute before the door to the room flew open and Butler and Juliet burst in, guns drawn.

"Katherine! What…? Ahh…" Butler turned to face the door, and Artemis and I scrambled to cover ourselves. Artemis wrapped himself in the sheet from the bed, and I grabbed my robe from on top of my suitcase, making sure everything was completely covered. Butler was still looking pointedly away from the bed, but Juliet was giggling hysterically.

At least, until she took a good look at my face.

"Who…?" she glanced quickly at Artemis, who's face was a lovely shade of pink, before her gaze returned to mine. "Artemis, where's Kitty?" it was now my turn to giggle. I stood up and leaned down to whisper into her ear a phrase only the two of us understood. I watched as her eyes widened and she searched my face for something familiar in my features. She grimaced as I smiled, the light glinting off my pointed teeth.

"God Kitty. What happened to you?"

"It was a joint thing between Foaly and myself. Yes I know Foaly." I told her and Butler, who finally turned away from the door to stare at me in disbelief. I was barely managing to keep myself from giggling. "Holly also visited at dinner. Apparently Foaly's getting married and the happy couple wants the four of us there." Juliet opened her mouth to ask another question, but Artemis cut her off.

"May we discuss this in the morning?" his tone was short and clipped. "I'm tired, and would like to rest." As the others remembered that he was wearing only a sheet, and that I was wearing no more than a thin robe, they quickly said their good nights and left.

I closed the door behind them and sighed, leaning my forehead against the cool wood. I felt Artemis's arms come around my waist, and I leaned back against his chest. Through the fabric of my robe, I could feel that he had shed the sheet.

"That was embarrassing." I told him.

"That depends on your point of view." He started to nuzzle my neck, pushing my robe aside. "Sure, I wish they hadn't come in," he continued to trail kisses along the back of my neck and shoulders. "But I don't care if they know I'm in here with you." He pushed open the front of my robe, slipping a hand inside. Do you?"

"I… ahh… I…" I couldn't form coherent words as his other hand joined the first. He slowly removed my robe and pulled me back to the bed where we repeated our earlier performance.

* * *

_Unless I get some feedback, this is the last chapter and you'll never find out what happens._


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready to go yet? I'm getting tired of waiting." Artemis yelled down the hall.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I yelled back as I grabbed my bag and checked my outfit and makeup one last time in the mirror before going out to meet him. While Juliet made arrangement for me and Artemis to be out of the office for a few months and giving our emergency numbers to the people that might need them, Butler and Artemis were going to escort me around Paris so I could do some shopping before we went underground.

"Is the car here?" I saw Artemis with his back to me, talking to Butler. He turned, most likely to make a comment of how he had told me twenty minutes ago that the car was her, but he stopped as soon as he saw me.

"Artemis Fowl, speechless. Anyone have a camera?" Joked Juliet, but I could tell that even she was impressed. I was wearing a plain black tank top and a dark-wash denim miniskirt with my knee-high, two-inch lace-up boots. My hair was done up in long, dark curls, framing my face, and I had finished up the ensemble with delicate gold jewelry and makeup that accented my eyes and lips.

"I take it that you like it?" I asked, with a smirk. I dressed this way to keep Artemis's attention, but planned on keeping my distance as punishment for when I woke up this morning. I started pulling out clothes for today, but found that all of my underwear was gone. Instead, all I found was a note telling me that I could have them back later.

"You have no idea how much I like it." Artemis smiled, taking a step toward me. "I believe that we should just stay here today. We can go shopping tomorrow." He reached out a hand to grab my waist, but I used one of Juliet's wrestling moves, and flipped over the couch.

"No we shouldn't. There is no way I am letting you take away one of my shopping days. I leaned over the back of the couch, giving him a good view of my cleavage, a sight that had him salivating. "Besides, consider this payback for this morning." I whispered, pulling back just in time to see his eyes darken dangerously.

"This isn't payback," he whispered back. "This is just cruel."

I laughed, tossing my hair back over my shoulder. "At the risk of sounding clichéd, payback's a bitch babe."

* * *

"Finally! Rest!" I laughed as Artemis collapsed into a chair at the café we agreed to stop at for lunch, shopping bags surrounding him. Butler was a bit more dignified, placing the bags down before holding out my seat for me.

"Thank you Butler. At least someone here is a gentleman here." I said, throwing a look at Artemis, which was ruined by a giggle when he stuck out his tongue at me.

"Are we done yet?" he asked as Butler went up to place our order at the counter.

"Not even close." I said, pulling out a mirror to check my make-up. "We still need to pick up Casey's gift and something for Foaly." I put the mirror back into my bag. "We might want to get some clothes for the wedding ceremonies."

"Ceremonies? As in… more than one?"

"Yes. Didn't you wonder why we need to be underground for three months, when the wedding starts in one? There are several ceremonies involved in a centaur's wedding. It should be beautiful though if I know anything about Casey."

Artemis leaned forward to lean on the table and opened his mouth to say something when Butler arrived with our food. He took a bite of his sandwich and reached for a bottle of beer when I took it away. "Hey!"

"You don't need it." I said, pushing a cup of tea towards him instead. "You have no tolerance for alchol, and you know it." I took a deep swig from the bottle, and placed it out of his reach. "I have no intention of dealing with a tipsy Artemis while I do my shopping."

Artemis looked at Butler, hoping for backup. "Sorry Artemis." Butler said. "I agree with Katherine."

"Kitty." I corrected automatically.

"Thanks a lot." Grumbled Artemis, before turning back to face me. "Holly said that you know this Casey girl, what is she like? And for that matter, how did you meet her, Foaly, and Holly?"

I thought about that for a minute. "Am I correct in guessing that you know a Mulch Diggums too?"

"Good old Mulch. We've done a few business dealings before, but you still haven't answered my question."

I took another swig from the bottle. "I'd rather not discuss my history with Haven here, if you don't mind. I don't trust the cameras here; besides, I bet that everyone will want to add their own input to the story."

Artemis sighed. "I guess you're right. They'll most likely want to input on my story too."

"In Haven then?"

"In Haven."

* * *

Well, here's the new chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, but my computer was acting up, then I lost my password. I'm working on the next chapter already, and if everything works out, it'll be up within a few days. Review, or I'll think that noone want to read it."


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know. It's been forever, but I have a few chapters written up, I just need to type them. I'm also holding a contest this time. Whoever figures out the secret to Artemis's phone, or the meaning behind his code will be put into the story. The more reviews I get, the easier it is to remember to type the new chapter, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

"What do you think?" I asked Artemis, referring to the old-fashioned radio in my hands. The freshly polished dark cherry wood reflected the lights overhead, and the brass knobs matched the newly engraved nameplate that read 'Foaly'. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I'm sure he will, Kitty. May we go now?" His voice was pleading. "I don't believe that I could handle anymore shopping."

"Just a minute. I need to pay for this." I went to the counter and paid for the radio, grabbing a few old records on the way. Behind me, I could hear the sound of bags rustling as Artemis gathered all of my bags. When I was finished, I turned to find him glaring at the box in my hands. "Don't worry." I told him, leading the way to the car where Butler waited, "I'll carry this one."

"'This one' she says." Artemis mumbled as he tried to fit the bags into the car. "One little box, to the car not even ten feet away, while I carry these all over this freaking city." I laughed and bent down to look at Butler through the open driver's side window.

"Hey Butler. Can I drive?"

"Not a chance Katherine,"

"Kitty." I corrected.

"Juliet warned me that you would ask. She said that, for my sanity, you must be banished to the backseat."

'_Hump' _Just my luck. I was _really_ hoping that Juliet hadn't mentioned my car fix. After the first time or two, she refused to even let me ride shotgun. It was just so unfair.

* * *

I was pouting in the backseat, when the door next to me opened and Artemis sat down next to me.

"You're not going to ride up front?" I asked a bit snarkily. "_You're_ allowed."

"I am." He moved around several of the bags that hadn't fit into the trunk so that there was nothing separating us, before leaning toward me until I was up against the door with him poised above me. "But that might have made this a bit difficult."

Artemis thrust his tongue into my mouth before I even had the chance to do more than gasp.

I melted into the kiss, barely registering as Artemis raised the glass divider between us and Butler.

Supporting himself with one hand, his other quickly slid up the front of my shirt, settling on my breast. I took advantage of a bump in the road to move my hands between us, and cupped the front of his jeans. Artemis moaned, and moved his hand back to the hem of my skirt.

As I felt his fingers move closer, and I anticipated his touch, Artemis just had to ruin my mood.

"What's this Kitty?" his voice was low and rough. "No underwear? I'm shocked."

"You jerk!" I yelled, trying to push him off. "Get off me!" Artemis grumbled, but moved off of me. I grabbed a couple of the bags and put them back between us. "You are going to put everyone of those back. You're not getting _anything_ until you're done.

"You're being unreasonable, Kitty." He said as he reached over and I slapped his hand away.

"I am not. Now hand me my purse, I need my phone."

"Your purse is in that pink bag in the trunk." He pulled out his own phone from inside his pocket. "Here, you can use mine."

"Thanks, but I need my credit cards too. I was going to order that necklace that Holly wanted, and I was going to see if they had some matching earrings or a bracelet or something."

"Thant's fine. You can just use mine, and the earrings can be from both of us." He pressed the phone into my hand. "You can pay me back later if you want."

"Thanks." I took the phone and looked it over, noticing the subtle fairy technology, and pressed a few buttons before handing it back to him. "Can you unlock this for me?"

Surprisingly, Artemis turned a bright red and took the phone. He tilted it away from me and typed in his code. I narrowed my eyes and watched him. 5-4-8-8-9. Maybe latter I can figure out what he was so embarrassed about me seeing. He handed the phone back to me, internet already open, and I busied myself with finding the presents for Casey.

* * *

"Oh _Artemis._" I moaned. He kissed my neck softly as his hand moved toward my skirt again. I had forgiven him about this morning when he had agreed to replace everything as soon as we had returned and he had Butler stop at the most _fantastic_ lingerie shop and told me to go crazy. I modeled a few things for him, but kept most of what I bought secret. (I wanted to see his face when I wore them on our bed), and now we were in the car again, indulging in a little of adult activity.

"Kitty." He moaned back. The touch of my hand on the front of his jeans caused him to moan louder. I quickly unbuttoned them and reached inside, pushing his boxers out of the way ion the process.

As my hand touched his manhood, he gasped and fell back on the seat, giving me the chance to push jeans and boxers past his hips. Artemis's breathing became more ragged as I grasped him in both hands, leaned down, and took him gently into my mouth. His head fell back and he groaned again as I moved.

I pleased him for a few moments, learning exactly what he liked, before he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me up to kiss him. I moved to straddle him, my own lack of underwear providing the perfect opportunity to find the release we both desperately needed, when the door suddenly burst open and a flash of light filled the car.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yeah, I know. It's been forever and I'm sure that a few of you are ready to kill me. Junior year started, and it's involved a lot more work than I expected. I have the next few chapters written up; I just need to type them. Now that my first set of finals is over, and I've managed to get my daily schedule under control, I type when ever I get the chance. I can't promise anything for sure, but I'll try to get something posted every week between school and practice, even if it's not to this story.I'm also working on this idea for a Harry Potter collection of one-shots based off of whatever song I randomly flip to on my I-pod, but I don't know. Think it's a good idea?**_

"You two might want to make yourselves descent." Said Juliet as Artemis and I scrambled to fix our clothes. Butler stood guard over the open door as dozens of reporters tried to get around him to take pictures of us.

"Shit!"  
I yelled. "How in the world did they find us?"

"Apparently, one of the workers at one of the stores we visited today recognized you."

"Crap!" This time it was Artemis that cursed as he re-zipped his fly.

"Your shirt is buttoned wrong." Juliet says to him before turning to me. "Butler is going to escort you both to the door and I've got the car." I nodded as I checked my make-up. She turned to leave, but turned back to glare at me. "No PR stuff today, Kitty. I mean it." I dismissed her with a wave of my hand and she left.

"You ready?" I looked up to see Artemis ready to jump out. I put my compact away and nodded. He leapt out as Butler moved to hold the reporters back, and turned to help me out of the car. As he led me up to the door, cameras flashed and questions flew towards us. One caused Artemis to pause:

"Mr. Fowl! What are you going to do about the fact that Miss. Taylor carries your child?"

Artemis paused, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the glass doors. I didn't let him go until we were back up in the room.

I expected a rant about reporters willing to do anything for a story, but, instead, he turned and grabbed me. Pulling so that my body was pressed up against his.

For a moment, we just stood there. Then he pulled away slightly and pulled me into my room.

"Kitty." His voice was really quiet. "I'm sorry. I should have considered the effects of what we were doing." He blushed a little and moved his hand to rub the back of his neck. "I was so wrapped up in what was happening that I didn't think about protection."

I kissed him before he could say anything else, and pushed him onto the bed before straddling him.

"You have nothing to worry about Artemis. I've already taken care of protection." I leaned down and began unbuttoning his shirt. "As for the 'being so wrapped up that I couldn't think'," I ran my hands all over his chest. "That's exactly what I was hoping for." My lips crashed against his, and soon clothes littered the floor.

* * *

"Checkmate."

"Again? I can never win against you!"

"Too bad. Now pay up."

Artemis scowled as he counted out fifty bucks and handed them to me. We had agreed that strip chess wouldn't work since we were out in the sitting room with Butler and Juliet, but nothing could keep us from betting on the outcome.

"I'll be back in a minute." Said Artemis as he stood. I watched as he headed down the hall towards the bathroom, and as soon as the door closed, I basically pounced on his phone.

Typing in the code I saw him use yesterday, I waited to seen what it was that he was so keen on hiding.

It was so unexpected that I burst out laughing; drawing strange looks from Butler and Juliet.

"What's so funny?" Juliet asked, but I was laughing to hard to answer. I signaled that she should sit next to me. She did and I showed her the wallpaper on Artemis's phone. She stared at it for a moment before laughing herself. Butler walked around the back of the couch to look over our shoulders, and his low chuckle joined our giggles.

That's how Artemis found us a moment later.

_**Any guesses as to what's on the phone?**_

_**Review! I finally have the next chapter all typed up, but I won't post until I feel that I've gotten enough reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**YEAH! New Chapter! This one goes out to Zoe (), ??? (), and Ivoryclaw for reminding me that this story is actually read. I'll try to get the new chapter out soon for you guys. Kitty's history is comming up soon. Casey and Foaly too.**_

"What's so funny?" he asked, walking into the room.

I still couldn't answer, so I handed the phone to Butler, who handed it to him. Juliet and I only roared louder as he looked at it and turned the _brightest_ shade of red.

The wall paper on his phone was a picture of me he must have taken without me realizing it. It was from the company's Regency _**(between 1700 and 1800 for those who didn't know. The era of balls, servants, and fancy gowns) **_ball, so I had been wearing a pale green off-the-shoulder gown with my hair tied up. At the time of the picture, I was laughing as both of Artemis' twin brothers bowed over my hands. At least now I knew who took the picture that ended up on the cover of the company newsletter.

"Care to explain why my face is on your phone, Artemis?" I had calmed down now, but I couldn't help but giggle as he muttered something quietly. I got up and kissed him softly.

"I don't mid Artemis." I told him. "I didn't even mean to laugh. It was just a bit of a shock."

Artemis still refused to speak. He continued to squirm, hand rubbing the back of his neck, and would turn his head every time I tried to look into his face.

"Artemis. Look at me." He seemed so surprised at my tone that his head shot up. Before he could turn away again, I grabbed the back of his head and brought it close to my own.

Taking advantage of his shock when I thrust my tongue into his mouth, I pushed him down the hall to our room. I released him for a moment to close the door, and almost giggled again at the look on Butler and Juliet's faces.

When I turned around, it was easy to tell tat his brain hadn't really caught up to where his body was, because his shoes, socks, and shirt were already on the floor and he was stalking toward me.

It didn't take long for a trail of clothes to form on the floor and the two of us to fall onto the bed.

* * *

Later, I pulled my head off where it rested on his chest. "You still didn't tell me why that picture was on your phone, or why you were so embarrassed about it." I told him, looking down from where I was laying on top of him. "You're sleeping in your own bed tonight if you don't answer."

His eyes narrowed, but he sighed in defeat. "You looked so beautiful in that picture, Katherine. The whole theme fit you so perfectly." He moved to sit on the side of the bed, naked back to me. "I had planed on asking you to the ball myself, did you know that? I had flowers and everything, but as I approached your office, I head you talking to Juliet about how you were wondering if your '_boyfriend'_" he spat the word. "was going to ask you."

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. "First of all," I told him. "you shouldn't eavesdrop. Second, you should have still asked. My 'boyfriend' is a codename that Juliet and I use to describe you when we're worried about someone doing exactly what you did. Though, maybe it was a good thing that I didn't go to the ball with you. If you had been _my_ date, I wouldn't have been able to," I moved my mouth up to his ear and lowered my voice. "Shall we say, sample something that the buffet didn't offer?"

This, of course, had the desired reaction. Artemis had me on my back and was kneeling over me almost before I could blink. As his lips crashed down on mine, I looked forward to another sleepless night.

_**Ha, Ha! My friends and I actually use codenames too. Right now, there is only 'batman' and 'robbie', but there are a few guys that might be worthy of a codename. Give it a shot. You can talk about someone sitting right next to you, and they'll never know!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_sorry it's been forever guys. i've been starting senior year and i have guard practice every morning, and step/dance practice every afternoon. i also wasn't sure anyone was reading any more. i have another chapter or two to type before i need to write more. after i type tose though, i'm going to take a break and type up my harry potter story called 'harry potter and the next generation'. you're all welcom to read that one too! ;) i'll come back to this one soon though._**

* * *

"Artemis, get up sleepy head. Holly is going to be here any min-AAAAHHHHH!" Instead of rolling over and glaring at me through half-lidded eyes, as he did yesterday, Artemis, in the process of rolling over, grabbed me and pinned me beneath his body. "Artemis!" I cried, deflecting his wandering hands. "We don't have time for this! Holly will be here any second!"

"Screw Holly." He muttered, pinning my hands above my head with one of his. "I'm going to stay right here until I'm exhausted and sated."

"As much as I would like to stay here for the next half hour, Holly would be pissed to be kept waiting."

"Damn straight." We looked up to see Holly and Juliet standing in the open doorway. Artemis quickly wrapped himself in the bedcovers while I sat up on the side of the bed.

"You have twenty minutes before we need to leave." Holly informed me before turning to face Artemis. "Take a shower." The door slammed shut behind her. Artemis stood up and headed toward the bathroom. At the door, he paused and leered at me over his shoulder.

"Care to join me?"

"Get you lecher." I teased as I pushed him into the bathroom. "One of us needs to pack in order to be done on time."

"How long has this been operational?" asked Artemis as he looked over the pod that stood waiting for us. It was larger than most of the pod the LEP used for quick surface jaunts and smaller than the tourists shuttles.

"I don't know for sure," I said as I helped Holly through the pre-launch check of equipment. "Has to have been about two or three years now."

"Oh really? Holly, how come Butler and I were crammed into one of those tiny prisoner carriers in July then?" Artemis didn't care, you could tell by the way his voice shook just a bit that he was trying not to laugh.

"Consider it payback for all that gold you stole and everything you've put me through in the last couple of years." Holly giggled and Artemis sobered right up.

"Holly," I gasped. "Do you mean to tell me that kid you told me about, the one who almost killed you, was Artemis?" I couldn't believe it. The kid that kidnapped Holly and held her for a ransom of fairy gold was my kind, sweet, funny, sexy-as-hell Artemis?

"And she has, unfortunately, never let me forget it."

"Everyone set to go?" asked Holly, checking the readout dials.

"Sure," said Artemis. "But why does Kitty get to sit up front?"

I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face as I typed in the ignition code and grabbed the throttles.

Holly was somehow able to keep her voice nonchalant as she answered. (Something I know I would have never been able to do myself.) "She can't drive from the backseat now can she?"

"Dr….dr…_Drive?_" stuttered Juliet.

Holly and I laughed evilly before launched into the chute.

We docked a little while latter. The moment the door opened, Juliet and Artemis were out of it and leaning over the hand rail, taking great gasping breaths of the artificial fresh air. Butler just stood up and stretched.

"Maybe I should have let you drive after all." He tells me before Holly and I crack up. We were laughing all the way to Foaly's new office building where everyone was going to meet us.

A high-pitched, girly voice filled the air as Artemis helped me out of the car.

"Kitty! You're here!"

"Casey!" I yelled back, running towards the centaur. We hugged and bounced around a bit. When we calmed down, I signaled Artemis over. "Artemis, Casey. Casey, Artemis."

"So this is the infamous Artemis Fowl. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot." After shaking his hand, she leaned over to whisper in my ear so he couldn't hear. "You were right Kitty, he _is_ incredibly sexy."

I giggled at Artemis's bemused look. Casey isn't nearly as quiet as she likes to think she is. "I told you."

"Hurry up!" Holly called from the front door. "Foaly's waiting!"

I grabbed Artemis' hand and started toward the building. "Come on Arty, let's go see what new toys Foaly has for me to play with."

"I don't know why," he muttered as Casey and I hurried him across the parking lot, "but I'm suddenly very worried."

"You should be." Warned Casey. As Artemis groaned, we dragged him though the door.

"There's my girl." Called out Foaly as I entered his sight. He held out his arms for me to run into, which I did gladly.

"Uncle Foaly!" I cried, burrowing my face in his torso. "I've missed you!"

"'Uncle Foaly'?" echoed Artemis, Butler, and Juliet; confused.

"How long has he been 'Uncle Foaly'?" asked Juliet.

"About twenty years now. Right Uncle Foaly?" I stood and turned to Mulch, who was standing to one side.

"Cousin Mulch! How's it going?" I gave him a low five, (well, low for me anyway). "Got any new pretties for me?" he chuckled and handed me a soft leather bag.

"Of course. I wouldn't forget my favorite girl now, would I?"

"Good old Mulch. I have your treats too. Twelve pounds of Arabian dark chocolate, with cherries."

"That a girl."

"OK" Artemis's voice rose above the talk that was starting. "I'm confused. If you've known Foaly for twenty years, that means you met him when you were about four years old. That can't be right." He looked over at me, clearly not understanding. "Can it?"

"I've lived with Uncle Foaly for years. I have my own house in Haven and everything." I took Artemis's hand and led him over to a couch on the side of the room. "Maybe now would be a good time to talk about my history with Haven."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm sorry this chapter took so long guys, but I actually forgot this story existed until the other day when I found my notebook. But i'm back now! Can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try to get it to you guys as soon as possible. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"When I was little, I lived in a large manor house with my family. My father was a Baron who married a Viscount's daughter. Before me, my parents raised my brothers Jonathan and Phillip, as well as my sister Aliana. The last time I saw any of them; it was just before my 5th birthday. The date was July 27th, 1772."

I paused; refusing to look up at the several set of eyes I could feel focused on me.

"1772? I'd don't understand how that is even possible." Artemis hated not understanding, but I continued on rather than placate him.

"That day is still one of my clearest childhood memories. My governess had taken me outside to pick flowers for the drawing room table, but she was older and having a hard time keeping up. I was running through one of the flower beds, most likely pulling up more weeds than flowers, when I reached out for a white lily and something grabbed my arm.

There was a flash of light and I bit whatever was holding me. Next thing I know, I'm in Haven. Right in the middle of Uncle Foaly's lab."

"The strangest thing to ever happen to me." Foaly continued. "Julius Root and I had just finished a video conference, and in pops this little mudgirl. I couldn't believe my eyes. Julius, of course, pulls out his Nitro and aims it at her head so fast we barely have enough time to blink, and demands to know who she is and how she got there. Poor thing starts crying and calling in French for her maid, so I pick her up and give her a hug. Suddenly she's smiling and petting me as she laughs. 'Pretty pony' she giggled before looking around. 'pony, where Katherine?' Of course I had no idea what she was talking about. So I asked, and she just pointed at herself and yelled out 'I am!' Even old Root had to chuckle at that.

"We spent the next week shuffling her between Julius's house and my lab. No, we weren't preforming tests of her." Foaly added, seeing Artemis and Butler's glares (they're so protective of me). "We were just trying to figure out what happened. By the time we did, we were already Uncle Foaly and Papa Julius. We started calling her Kitty after I found her and Root on the floor playing and she yelled 'no! You doggy! Me kitty!'"

Everyone laughed as Foaly and I smiled, lost in memory. A few tears slipped down my face. I missed Papa Julius so much. He had been around more often than my birth father ever would have been. Holly had told me what happened, and I don't blame her, but I still wish it hadn't happened.

A warm hand cupped my cheek, brushing the tears away with its thumb. Looking up, Artemis continued to dry my tears before kissing my forehead softly and mentioning for me to continue.

"I was the reason they argued, but never really caused each other damage. They would always argue over whose turn it was to take care of me".

"Obviously, she couldn't go to school." Foaly took over again. "So I taught her science, math, and both human and People history while Root did literature and music. He also taught her quite a bit about LEPrecon procedures, to the point that she probably could have passed the cadet graduation exam by the time she was eleven."

He took a sip of water before finishing. "After Root passed, she insisted I enroll her in a human school so she could help with my behavior research. Eventually she graduated, tried acting, gave it up, then started in your company," He nodded his head at Artemis before throwing his arm over my shoulders. "But of course she still visits whenever she gets the chance."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Besides me and Uncle Foaly, no one knew the whole story before tonight.

"So you're technically older than I am?" Artemis asked in a thinly veiled attempt to break the silence. "I never took you for a cougar before."

"You prat!" I teased, smacking his arm playfully. "Now it's your turn to tell me all the dirty details."

He sighed, but nodded.

"I was only twelve when I first met Holly….."

* * *

Later that night, after Foaly had served u some of my favorite French silk chocolate cake, everyone was ready for bed. The conversation couldn't go more than two minutes before someone yawned.

"I think it's time for bed," I said, standing and stretching. "Is my room still useable, Uncle Foaly?"

"Sure is honey. I wouldn't dare touch it."

"Come on," I pulled Artemis up, grinning at the look in his eyes, "I'll show you my room. _And my bed_." I whispered this last phrase in his ear, and he shivered.

"Artemis has his own room." Said Foaly, not sounding too happy. "There's no need to show him yours."

"You're not going to get all protective on me, are you Uncle Foaly?" Foaly looked murderous, but at Artemis, not at me. "You're too young for that kind of thing still."

"Humans mature faster than fairy folk, Uncle Foaly. You know that. I'm more than old enough."

"That's ok Kitty" Whispered Artemis. "I can sleep in a separate room."

"No Artemis," I didn't bother to lower my voice. I wanted everyone to hear. "It's not ok. I have every right to invite whoever I want into my bed." I turned to glare at the grumpy centaur. "It's not like it would be my first time, or even my first time with you."

The room went silent. Everyone was now glancing between Foaly and I, waiting for one of us to say something, but I refused to yield on this.

The silence stretched between us. My arms crossed over my chest, and Foaly griping the edge of the coffee table. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Artemis steadily turning a bright red.

Foaly glared at me, but after a few moments, he knew I wouldn't give. He sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath the glasses he had started wearing a few years back.

"Fine." He muttered. "He can stay with you, but you know the traditions. You know what isn't allowed."

"Thank you Uncle Foaly!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. I grabbed Artemis's hand again, and pulled him out of the room, and down the hall to my bedroom.

Closing the door behind us, I dragged my shirt over my head, did the same with his, and shoved him against the door.

"Kitty…" he gasped. Artemis kept trying to put some room between us, but I wouldn't allow it. "Are you sure this is ok? Foaly seemed angry."

"He's just protective." I said between undoing his belt and removing it. "I'm still his little girl." Dropping to my knees, I took him into my mouth. The moan he let out let me know that he was done fighting me.

* * *

_**And there it is! I love the idea of an over-protective Foaly.**_

_**and if anyone has an idea for a Centaur wedding ceremony event, let me know. I have an idea or two, but I'm not too sure about them. **_


End file.
